A different taste
by an9eLgyrl
Summary: AU. This is a fic on the x-men group living normal mutantless lives. All in High School. Pairings:mainly OroroLogan. PLEASE R
1. The uncertain beginning

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own X-men at all.  I also don't own the cast of X-men the movie.  The only thing I own is the plot for this story

A/n:  This story is an AU (alternate universe).  The characters are not mutants and all are the same age.  I don't know why I'm writing this story, but I think I'm doing this because it's different.  You don't often see X-men stories that are AU and consist of the X-men character without mutant powers.  So enjoy the different.

A different taste

**Chapter 1: The uncertain beginning**

As summer broke loose throughout the city, school had begun its prisons once again.  Sweat was dripping down everyone's body, from head to toe.  As the heat was killing the students, the lecture in Mr. Allen, 12th grade English class, didn't help much.  How much can one take on grammar?  The last year of high school and this is how they treat everyone, boredom.  

"Now everyone, I would like you all to complete these grammar packets and turn them into me by the end of this week," the whole class complaint about his assignment "And since it's the first week of school, I'll be nice and let you have the next 5 minutes to work on this packet."  With that the whole class left their silence still, and went off to join their friends.  

"Sup Ororo?  I can't believe we have the same class."

"Yeah Jean, I can't believe it."

"I hate this Allen guy, it's the first week and he already has homework for us!" 

"C'mon it's not that bad.  The packet is only four pages long Jean."

"Front and back though."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of our easier homework assignments this year."

"Yeah, but I don-."  Stopped in mid-sentence and jaw dropping almost touching the floor, Jean grabbed Ororo's shirt and tighten it tell Ororo finally noticed why Jean was as shocked as she was.  There was a new guy, and he wasn't to bad looking on the eyes.  And in Jean's and every girl in the class other than Ororo case, the new guy was absolutely gourgious.  He was the type of guy, girls dreamed about, with the whole bad boy image.  

"Uh hum, class, everyone, ATTENTION PLEASE!  We have a new student.  Um, your name sir?"

"Logan, just Logan."

"Okay… Logan, we have to have a last name."

"Well, I don't have one, I've been in to many families to even try and take a last name.  So I think you should take it up with the office."

In the back of the class, in small whispers, conversations about the new guy sprouted out.  

"Oh my god, he's freaking hot Ro."

"Yeah I agree with Jean.  Don't you think he's hot?" Kitty Pride had joined in the conversation.

"Well, what I think do not really matter."

"Yeah whatever hun, you know you like him."

"I do not even know the guy, how can I like him, sure he's not bad on the eyes.  But that doesn't mean anything.  For all I know he could be a serial killer."

"Ro, you are way to weird.  Hello, are you blind? How can you only say, "not bad looking on the eyes?"

"Well Jean, first off, I'm not blind.  I can see perfectly well.  Second how can you sit here and drool over this guy, when you have the perfect guy going after right now?"

"What? You mean Scott? Well yeah he's nice, but I don't know if he's the type of guy for me."

"Well you'll never know until you explore the relationship."  Kitty had taken the words straight out of Ororo's mouth.  

"Hey class is almost out."

"You're right Jean."

"Yeah, five… four… three… two… one." With the last count of one Jean pointed at the clock and the bell rang as it was supposed to.  Everyone rushed out of the class, to go off and do whatever they felt like doing.  Some went to the bathrooms, others met up with friends, but it seemed everyone had something to do.  As Ororo and Jean walked they were joined by one of the most popular guys in school, Scott Summers. 

"Hey ladies.  Ro, you grew out your hair. Looks good."

"Hi Scott and thanks"

"Jean, wow.  You look beautiful today."

"Um, thanks Scott.  But I don't think a Old navy tee and ripped jeans put out 'beautiful'."

"Anything you wear Jean, you look beautiful in."  Jean couldn't hold back, she blushed, and it was pretty obvious.  With that Ro left the two to flirt and do their thing.

_Alright, I've got Science next.  I wonder who's in my class.  _

As she stepped into her next class, she found that the new guy had the class also.  Ororo usually was the type of girl who would introduce herself to the newcomers.  But with this guy she felt differently about an introduction.  He made her feel odd inside.  So instead of going up to Logan, she went and took a seat in the classroom.

"Hi there."  When Ro heard this voice she looked up to see whom it belonged to. Sure enough the voice belonged to Logan.  He had noticed her in the last class they had, for her look had an exotic feel.  Her hair was a beautiful silk white.  She had a perfect body, perfect mocha skin and amazing blue eyes. No one could ever miss her.  For him, he couldn't say much about himself.  He had brown eyes, wild, uncontrollable hair and scars all over his body. 

"Hello, your Logan right?"

"Yes that's me alright.  And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry.  How rude of me, I'm Ororo Munroe."

"No, you weren't rude at all."  Ororo flashed him a grand smile. "Well, is the seat next to you taken?"

"No, you may sit there, if you like."

"Thank you."

"Uh yeah, no problem."  Her smile widen as he smiled at her.

As class began both didn't speak to each other and both didn't know what it was about the other person that made them feel the way they did.  

"Everyone please go to the lab table I assigned you and introduce yourself to the people there."  Mr. Jinks was the type of guy whom every student like.  He didn't believe in homework and listened to every word you have to say.  So the students did do as they were told and it was pretty much fun.  Logan, Jean, Hank and Kat were at the lab table next to the door.  And at the far window Ororo, Kurt, Scott and Chris sat.  Between the two lab tables, sat 4 other ones. 

"Hey there babe, I'm Logan."  Jean blushed as he looked into her eyes and made a movement towards her.

"And I'm Jean."

"Nice ta meet ya darling."  He had lust in his eyes for this red head.  And from across the room Ororo couldn't help but notice this.  

Okay, now who is this guy? He's not the guy I was just talking to before class started.  Is this some harmless flirting or does he actually like Jean? Oh Jean, you better watch yourself, do not do something stupid with him.  You have such a good guy after you right now.

"Hey Ro? RO!" Ororo had the snapped out of her trance at the tone of Scott's voice.

"Oh, sorry. What's going on here?"  

"It's your turn to introduce yourself."

"Okay." At that Ororo began telling everyone about herself and who she was.  

A/n: Hey there people, hope you like the story so far.  Um it's not a planned out story and I'm just trying to wing it. So later days and more to come soon


	2. The hallway

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot people

A/n: Hey this chapter skips ahead a month or so.  Ro and Logan became friends.  Victor Creed is now here; he and Ororo have a thing going on.  You know when you're no going out with someone but you two kind of act like it and believe that the other person is "your man or woman".  Well that's what they have, at least in Victor's mind that's what's going on.  Oh by the by some language in this chap. 

A different taste

Chapter 2:  The hallway

**"**Hey Ro.  Ready to go?"  

"Yeah but let me get my stuff first."

"Alright.  Don't take too long though.  You know you can be very slow with all that girly stuff you carry around.  And then you got to always be nice and say hi to people y-."  Logan's words no longer escaped his mouth, for Ororo's finger blocked the path.  

"Logan I'm finished."

"Oh, okay."

"You know you rant about me a lot.  If you have that much to complain about, why don't you just hang out with a group of girls?  I'm sure they won't mind." Ororo had tilted her head towards a group of popular girls in the hallway.  They were all obviously drooling over Logan, and both friends knew it.  

"Hey now, you can't get rid of me that easy darling.   Um here you go first." They had approached the door, and Logan knew his manners.  

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, back to what I was saying.  I like being around you.  You're cool to be around.  Anyway I don't very much care for anyone else around here."

"Not even… Jean?"  Both stopped walking in mid track.  Logan knew what she was getting at.  And he didn't want to talk about his feelings at the moment.  

"Ororo, get off the subject."

"No Logan.  No I won't get off the subject.  I'm sick of you avoiding the subject.  I don't want you to feel that you can't say something to me.  You're my friend and if you can't let me in, how can we stay friends?" a silent pause "I know you like Jean, for goddess sakes, the WHOLE school know that.  You're a great guy Logan, in more than one-way.  And you not letting me in, and doing all this avoiding, is plain B.S.!"  By now the students in the hallway started to stop what they were doing and listened in.

"Ororo, we can talk about this later." Logan's fist began to tighten in anger.  "Right now I think it's better if I leave."  He tried to control his anger, yet it didn't work. In one burst, his fist went into the locker next to Ororo.  He didn't know what to do, or know what he felt.  He was confused and when Logan's feeling gets messed up like this, he's violent.  Ororo wasn't surprised and she didn't even flinch when Logan's fist impounded the locker.  

"Dammit Ro.  I don't want to be like this." His breathing became heavier in an attempt to clam down " I gotta go… bye." With his back turned towards her, he left.

"Bye." Said Ororo in a silent low whisper, almost to silent, yet Logan caught it.

A few minutes of silence and thought… 

"Yo Ro, ya hoe." Victor Creed had his ways of greeting people. "Just kidding, you okay?"  He had seen the look on her face, a worried, and almost teary one. 

"Um, yeah I'm fine."

"What happened? Is it that Logan guy you hang out with? Did that faggot hurt you?" Victor was now getting pissed.  He was a VIP in all the school sports teams.  He was the guy you never messed with and the guy you want to be with.  A very hot guy but since Logan came to the school, he wasn't so hot anymore. Jealousy and now Ro getting hurt was the last of it.  No more shit pushing, now it's a war.

"No, Logan didn't hurt me.  Well at least not in a physical way."  She had said it without any emotion left to back it up.  She had done something to a special friendship and didn't even know what exactly she had done. She just burst.  Ororo was mad at Logan; yet, she wanted Logan there with her, not Victor.  She had made a connection with him and now it wasn't so easy to just break it off.  Why is it now that she had said what she said? All different thoughts went through her mind as if she were reading a book.  

_Ororo Munroe what just happened here?_  Was the main question that ran through her mind.  

"What the heck is that?" He pointed to the locker with the big fist print in it.

"Uh… nothing. Lets go. Um walk me to class this way, okay?"

"Okay." Victor trying to smile so his girl could be happy.

_That fucker will die.  No one hurts my girl and gets away with it. NO ONE.  _

A/n: OMG that was short anyway, shitty chapter I know. Thanks for the reviews. =) More to come, hopefully soon.


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot people

A/n: READ THIS! : Hey this chapter skips ahead a month or so again. Um since last chapter Victor and Ororo had been out on a few dates but nothing official between them.  Ororo and Logan never talk and been doing a really good job at avoiding each other.  This chapter will continue at Lunch, the day after Victor had a date with Ororo.  

A different taste

Chapter 3:  Lunch 

            The noise from teenagers chatting filled up the enormous lunch area.  The VIP table consisted of Victor Creed, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe and many more.  The table next to them interestingly enough had Logan and his female fan club sitting there.  The badass guy and his many girls, as some would say.  Seemed like every guy in school idolized Logan, except for the Jocks.

"Yo, Logan, niceeee man…"  Kyle had approached in his wanna be gangsta ways. 

"What?"

"The honeys ya got following ya man, good job, what's your secret?"

"I dunno actually.  But if you want those girls, you can have them.  I don't even know why they follow me."

"Frealz man, sick"

As Kyle Walkins kept rambling on about all the hot girls, Logan had zoned in on the VIP table's conversations.  As usual nothing had came out of Ororo's mouth but yet Victor's loud jock mouth.

"Dude, last night's game must of ruled! To bad I missed it… but hey it was well worth it.  Ororo and I had a freaking good time, right baby?"  His arm had wrapped around her small slim waist.  It was a firm and gentle grip that he was pulling her in closer with.  Yet the feeling she found in the spaced they shared was uncomfortable.   

"Yes we did have a good time."  Ororo said and had her hands pushed him away causing Victor to grab her wrist.  As she struggled to get loose of the grip, she didn't want to make a scene and didn't tell Victor to let go, but yet took matters into her own hands.  When the table found that Ororo was in a struggle with this deadly grip Victor had on her, they were shocked.

"Victor let her go man, it's not funny."  Scott's voice didn't tamper Victor's thoughts though, as all he could think of was how the woman he loved, wouldn't accept him.  This anger and confusion only made his grip tighten.  As Ororo became aware of the strength increasing, she began to struggle even more, which was not helping the matter.  And soon she couldn't bare the pain any longer.

"Victor…" she began to say in a low whisper which soon became a pled.  "Victor, please let me go."

"Victor get off her." Scott started walking towards Victor.  "I mean it, get off!"

As Logan sat there, the whole situation began to process in his mind, Ororo was being hurt, and there he was just sitting there.  With the thoughts going through his mind, he left his table and leapt over the VIP table.  He went straight for Victor, and his only goal now was to cause pain towards Victor.  When Logan reached his destination, which had been the instant he leapt over the table, he punched Victors face so hard that bystanders thought for a moment that there would be a fist indent. As Victor fell backward on to the floor, Logan turned to face Ororo.  Forgetting the world, forgetting the fight, the unspoken words, the everything, accept the fact she was there with him.  The surrounding had disappeared from around the two when their eyes had met, and Logan was speechless.  As he found himself trying to find the right words to say, he was elbowed downed from his neck.  The blow caused him fall to his knees.  As Ororo was stun at the sudden fall, she unconsciously lunged towards Logan.  

"Lo...Logan…" her hands caressed his face, pushing back the hair that had fallen before his face "Are you okay?" her voice had fallen to a low whisper only heard by them.  Logan replied with a simple nod and a little grin even escape him as he looked at her.  Then without another notice, a second blow came at him, but this time to the back.  Only causing him to fall on to Ororo.  As he pushed himself off her, he began to hear someone talking to him.

"Super Logan here to save the freaking DAY! Huh? You think you can do whatever you want, but I got news for you tough shit! You are nothing! You suck, blow and you're a fucking fag."  Victor had finally caught Logan's eyes and saw the fire that was burning in them.  As Logan was getting up from the ground, everyone around the fight took a step back.  With silence surrounding them, someone in the crowd recognized the school staff, heading towards them.

"Everyone run, the Staff is coming."  As the students stammered out of lunch grounds, only Victor, Logan and Ororo remained.  

"Logan leave it and just go with me."

"Trust me, I want to leave you Ro but he has to pay for being the dumb ass he's been." Logan was firmly holding Ororo's hand, and let go to go for Victor.

"The staff is coming, you're going to get in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." As those words left his mouth, Logan punched Victor's stomach and swung one more time, but missed, because the staff had pulled him back.  

"Logan, Creed, you two follow me," The two boys looked at each other with pure hatred "and I mean follow me NOW!"  The Principal had demanded in a harsh yell.


End file.
